<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You, And Only You by BlackAcre13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048196">You, And Only You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAcre13/pseuds/BlackAcre13'>BlackAcre13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song to Song [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crazy Stupid Love (2011), Ocean's 8 (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accounting, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexual Character, Con Artists, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Debbie is stuck with Claude until she snaps, F/F, First Meetings, Hook up turned something more, Hook-Up, Lesbian Character, Lou is after the mysterious Debbie, One Night Stands, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, but not really, crazy stupid love plot, they're still criminals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAcre13/pseuds/BlackAcre13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should know by now that cheesy pick-up lines don’t work.” Debbie rolled her eyes.</p><p>Lou scoffed and sat down at the table, scooting her chair closer to Debbie.</p><p>“It’s not a line, Debbie,” Lou smirked. “I find you incredibly sexy. That is simply, a fact.”</p><p>Debbie scoffed this time.</p><p>“Debbie,” Lou smiled, liking how the name tasted on her tongue. “You look smart. There are, what, 40 other attractive women in this bar—including your friend here—and I’ve been unable to take my eyes off you…and only you, for the past two hours. Not a line, Debbie. Just a… fact.”</p><p>Debbie was flustered and she knew Lou could see it, but she wasn’t quick enough to come up with a witty response. Or any response at all for that matter.</p><p>“Answer me this, Debbie. Without thinking about your answer first: do you find me attractive?”</p><p>“No.” Debbie lied.</p><p>“Yes,” Lou grinned. “You do.”</p><p>(Heavily inspired by Hannah/Jacob Palmer relationship chunk of 'Crazy, Stupid, Love' without all the running side/cross-over couples and stories)</p><p>[Scattered Debbie/Lou one-shots pre-canon, post-canon, and completely on its head alternate universe. Each work is based on the lyrics of one song and stands alone.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claude Becker/Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller &amp; Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song to Song [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You, And Only You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again, friends! Back with another. You know the deal, and if you don't --&gt; [Scattered Debbie/Lou one-shots pre-canon, post-canon, and completely on its head alternate universe. Each work is based on the lyrics of one song and stands alone.]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>The high that I desire<br/>This long and winding road<br/>Left me alone, all alone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My mind has lead me wrong<br/>Give me something real<br/>Some hope is what I long<br/>I just wanna feel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and only you and you and only you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ain't nobody make me feel the way you do<br/>(You and only only you)<br/>Said I woke up this morning with you on my mind<br/>(You and only only you)<br/>You and only you is all I need to make it through</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">You and Only You (Eamon)</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Debbie put down her glass of wine and smiled up at Amita.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Debbie admitted. “He’s successful. He’s smart. Owns his own gallery. It could be perfect for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Amita shrugged. “Debs, he’s boring. He works all the time. Sexually repressed,” she winked.</p><p> </p><p>“Mita!” Debbie gasped. “Though I will admit, his sense of humor is seriously lacking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s what SNL is for I guess,” Amita grinned. “If you want to get laid though, someone’s been checking you out for the last hour.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t speak bi like you do, but from a straight girl’s perspective. Fuck, she’s hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Debbie whispered, turning a bit red in the cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“The smoothest, coolest son-of-a-bitch you’ve ever seen,” Lou drawled, making her way through the crowd to a small table. She raised her whiskey glass to her lips and took a sip.</p><p> </p><p>“Not interested.” The man shrugged with an apologetic smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I was looking at your date,” Lou glared at him. She changed her focus to the woman across from him, nervously sipping champagne. “And you are?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not interested.” She whispered meekly after her the man shot her a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Suit yourself, sweetheart.” Lou whispered, returning her focus to the brunette she’d had her sights on for the last hour or so. She decided to make her way over to her. She couldn’t wait any longer, and it didn’t seem like that damn friend would be making an exit anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Debs. It’s all just so PG-13. You’ve never left New York. You pass your exam and you become what, an accountant?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know it’s a cover.” Debbie glared.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine. But then what? Hell, you end up married to freaking Claude who’s a total snooze fest and you’re off here at a bar with one of your friends, doing what? Fantasizing yourself with other men?” Amita took a sip of her wine. “Women?” she smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Conan O’Brien is funny.” Debbie offered. “My television can provide me the humor that Claude can’t. I don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“He looks like a carrot.”</p><p> </p><p>Debbie laughed.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Lou smirked, standing too close to Debbie’s chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” Amita squeaked, kicking Debbie’s leg under the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Lou smiled at Amita. She turned back to Debbie. “Who looks like a carrot?</p><p> </p><p>“Conan O’Brien,” Amita snorted. “My friend Debbie here, thinks he’s funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think your friend Debbie is funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know me.” Debbie rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then I think <em>your</em> friend, Debbie, is sexy.” Lou corrected herself, ignoring Debbie and speaking to Amita directly.</p><p> </p><p>“You did not just say that.”</p><p> </p><p>Lou nodded. “Pretty sure I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should know by now that cheesy pick-up lines don’t work.” Debbie rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Lou scoffed and sat down at the table, scooting her chair closer to Debbie.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a line, <em>Debbie</em>,” Lou smirked. “I find you incredibly sexy. That is simply, a fact.”</p><p> </p><p>Debbie scoffed this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Debbie,” Lou smiled, liking how the name tasted on her tongue. “You look smart. There are, what, 40 other attractive women in this bar—including your friend here—and I’ve been unable to take my eyes off you…and only you, for the past two hours. Not a line, Debbie. Just a… fact.”</p><p> </p><p>Debbie was flustered and she knew Lou could see it, but she wasn’t quick enough to come up with a witty response. Or any response at all for that matter.</p><p> </p><p>“Answer me this, Debbie. Without thinking about your answer first: do you find me attractive?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Debbie lied.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Lou grinned. “You do.”</p><p> </p><p>“She does.” Amita agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Lou took a sip of Debbie’s drink, leaving Debbie’s mouth gaping.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell you what. You come home with me, I make you the best drink of your life. I’ll blow your mind. Multiple times.” Lou said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you fucking kiddi—”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’ll be amazing. You’ll laugh after telling me you <em>never</em> do this kind of thing. And then you’ll come back for more.” Lou smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” Debbie hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“It is so,” Lou chuckled, taking another swig of her drink.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie rolled her eyes and sent a scoff towards Amita.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Lou almost-whispered, in a sultry voice that made Debbie shiver. But Debbie kept up her act of half-ignorance, fully-unamused as she turned back to Lou.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Debbie asked with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>“So, now I’m going to ask if I can buy you a drink. You’ll say yes.” Lou instructed.</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think I’ll say yes after this—” she gestured loosely, unable to describe the whatever the hell cocky gimmick Lou had been doing.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll say yes,” Lou waved her off. “And then we’ll each have one more drink—just enough to loosen our inhibitions but not enough to get sloppy. After all, I promised to satisfy you.” She spoke deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“Multiple times.” Amita added, as if speaking directly to the straw in her drink.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right,” Lou winked at Amita. She turned back to Debbie. “So, here we go. Debbie, can I buy you a drink?”</p><p> </p><p>Debbie shifted her gaze to Amita. “What do you expect me to say to that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dry, extra olive, with a twist.” Lou tried.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Debbie sighed, hating that Lou had guessed she liked a nice, dry martini, extra olive and all. “Time to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Amita pulled at Debbie’s wrist as she stood.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we could find you someone to spend the night with, Lou.” Amita smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Mita!” Debbie hissed, dragging her from her chair and storming out of the bar without looking back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you again, Debbie,” Lou smirked into her drink. “I’m absolutely sure of it.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked around slowly, scanning the room until her eyes landed on a red head.</p><p> </p><p>“Bingo.” She whispered, moving towards her with a plan already in place.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Debs. I’ve gotta cut out early. Hubby has no idea how to change a diaper,” Tammy laughed, putting down her drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Tammy, please.” Debbie pouted, grabbing her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I really appreciate you taking me along for an adult dinner. Can’t remember the last time I had a drink.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll walk you out, mama.” Debbie smiled, trying to understand this new Tammy who had fallen into a routine of early bed times and babbling about the latest strollers and formula bottles.</p><p>“Hey, Tammy?” Claude called. “When my girl passes the last round of her exams, we’re gonna have another little celebration, right here. Hope you can make it. Bring the husband, it’s going to be a <em>special </em>night.”</p><p> </p><p>Debbie ushered Tammy out of the restaurant scanning for Tammy’s car along the curb.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear that, Tam? <em>Special </em>night. You think he’s going to propose?”</p><p> </p><p>“At some Mexican dive bar with two for one tacos? Oh god, I hope not…do you really want him to?”</p><p> </p><p>Debbie shrugged. “He’s nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Debbie Ocean doesn’t settle for <em>nice</em>. Come on.” Tammy laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie shrugged again with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, not my life. I get it. I have a baby to get back to. And a small child that holds the title of father now. I love you. Call me if you need anything. Anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Debbie nodded and headed back inside, frowning at Claude and his friends staring at their phones. Could she really handle fifty more years of a husband in a relationship with his blackberry while she stood idly by immersed in her food and drink?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Lou watched carefully as the bartender wiped down the bar with strong arm muscles that rippled as she went. This wasn’t usually her type, but she couldn’t get that damn brunette, Debbie, out of her head. She was willing to try something new. For now, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“What time you get off?” she whispered, as the cloth slid in front of her drink.</p><p> </p><p>“One.” She stammered.</p><p> </p><p>Lou nodded, playing with the straw from her drink.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing tonight?” Lou asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” She shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s alright,” Lou smirked. “I do.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl blushed and nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Atta girl,” Lou laughed. “You smell great by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” She blushed, wiping at a non-existent spill.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, everyone. Everyone?”</p><p> </p><p>The room went quiet. Amita squeezed Debbie’s arm as Tammy gave her a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, if we could all give out guest of honor over here, Debbie, a bit of attention?”</p><p> </p><p>This was it. Debbie took a deep breath and waited, putting down her glass and walking over to Claude with a smile. She surprised herself as half of her mind prayed, begged practically, for Claude not to do what he was about to do.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so proud of you, Bee. I had my doubts of course…”</p><p> </p><p>Amita snorted and Tammy punched her lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, I did tell you all it’d be a special night when you passed your final exam. And I’m an art dealer, you know I <em>never</em> lie…”</p><p> </p><p>Amita ordered a drink from a nearby waiter desperately.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Deborah,”</p><p> </p><p>Debbie flinched at the use of her full name.</p><p> </p><p>“In front of all our friends and colleagues, how would you like to do all the official accounting and brokering of the Claude Becker galleries?”</p><p> </p><p>There was some clapping and hollering, but Debbie was frozen.</p><p> </p><p>Work <em>for </em>him? Not even with him. <em>For </em>him. That shmuck. Debbie stepped backwards.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have a better offer already, do you?” Claude asked quietly, suddenly concerned. For his own well-being of course.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s great,” Debbie frowned. “I just…I’m sorry, I thought…I thought you were about to propose.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Claude laughed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. It’s, it’s fine. I’m just a little thrown, that’s all.” Debbie muttered, trying to put the pieces together in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be silly,” Debbie swatted him off. “It’s fine, really.” She lied.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realize you thought we were there,” he finished. “Down the road maybe, I think I just need some more time to…to figure us out. I still don’t know how I feel about us, you know, long term.”</p><p> </p><p>Debbie could see Amita and Tammy exchanging whispers trying to figure out what the hell was going on.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I know…” Debbie paused. No, she didn’t know. “You’re figuring out how <em>you</em> feel about us?” Debbie laughed.</p><p> </p><p>She snorted and nodded her head, trying to get it all straight. The laugh turned almost maniacal.</p><p> </p><p>“Bee?”</p><p> </p><p>Debbie continued laughing, their guests starting to look at her with concerned and confused faces.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what the best part is,” Debbie asked. “I would have said yes! To YOU! To you, Claude. And god, I didn’t even want you to propose! Just now, I swear I was sitting there hoping you wouldn’t propose, and I still would have said <em>yes. </em>That’s how damn pathetic I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Debbie sauntered over to her table and took Tammy’s drink.</p><p> </p><p>“God, is this gin?” she asked, downing the glass. “Fuck, I hate gin, Tam.”</p><p> </p><p>Claude remained where he stood completely flustered.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what. I will consider your job offer. Thank you so much, Claude. And tonight, you can…you can go fuck yourself.” Debbie sang, still laughing hysterically.</p><p> </p><p>She lifted her arms to high-five a stunned and confused Tammy and an equally laughing Amita with a hand each.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Lou brought a drink over to a group of women and listened intently as one of them spun a tale that Lou could care less about.</p><p> </p><p>“And you know what she said?” the woman gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lou smirked. “What did she say?”</p><p> </p><p>The women look up at her and Lou smiled with a wink to the story teller.</p><p> </p><p>The door to the bar burst open and Lou turned at the noise, feeling her confusion turn to delight quickly.</p><p> </p><p>There was Debbie. Sopping wet with wild eyes. Lou watched as she scanned the room and stepped back from the group of women hoping their eyes would meet, even if accidentally.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie paused, locked eyes with Lou, and smiled wickedly. Lou was confused and shaken for probably only one of three times in her life as Debbie marched directly towards her, and grabbed the back of Lou’s head and pulled her in.</p><p> </p><p>The grip loosened and Lou was grabbing Debbie instead by the waist, melting into the kiss, smirking at the heat and electricity between them that was melting Lou’s heart and blowing her mind to pieces simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p>Lou broke them apart reluctantly, staring down at a panting, confused Debbie. Like she was having an out of body experience after pulling Lou into a searing kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie locked eyes with Lou and she could feel Debbie’s heart hammering through her soaked navy blue dress and trench coat.</p><p> </p><p>Lou’s mind scrambled trying to find words. Any words, for once.</p><p> </p><p>“You remember me?” Debbie panted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Lou stated simply.</p><p> </p><p>“Still think I’m attractive?” Debbie quipped.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Lou gulped.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you still want to take me home?” Debbie tested her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Debbie nodded and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go.” Debbie breathed.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“You get the design for this loft in a magazine?” Debbie asked, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a compliment brewing?” Lou smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Debbie nodded to herself as she looked around, moving herself in a circle. She scanned the books, the bar cart, the motorcycle in the corner, the poker table…</p><p> </p><p><em>Give me something real</em><br/>Some hope is what I long<br/>I just wanna feel</p><p>
  <em>You and only you and you and only you</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I like this song.” Debbie smiled, motioning to the record player. She was oddly drawn to the mismatched milk crates and boxes overflowing with records in a variety of colored jackets.</p><p> </p><p>“Thought you would.” Lou smiled genuinely. No smirk this time. “Drink?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” Debbie smiled, looking back at Lou.</p><p> </p><p>Lou poured two glasses of scotch and sliced a twist of lemon for each of them that she popped into the glasses with a cherry as well for each.</p><p> </p><p>She patted the couch and offered one to Debbie. They sat in silence for a moment before Lou offered a cheers.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie looked nervous and Lou smiled to herself as she watched Debbie drain the glass quickly while Lou sipped at hers.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how does it work?” Debbie asked, putting her glass on the coffee table in front of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“How does what work?” Lou asked, sipping at her scotch.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleeping with all the women in New York. You take her back to this loft, put on the perfect song, and make them a drink?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, normally how it goes.”</p><p> </p><p>Debbie nodded and blindly grabbed for the bottle of vodka that had been long abandoned on Lou’s coffee table next to a magazine with dog-eared pages of way too out-of-price-range motorcycles.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie took a long swig from the bottle. “And then you sleep with them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Lou laughed softly, more than amused.</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s what happens next on the agenda? We sleep together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I don’t have a numbered list, but I was under the impression that we shared the same plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Debbie took a deep breath and fidgeted with her trench coat.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a bit nervous.” Debbie confessed. Lou got the feeling that Debbie wasn’t often nervous when she was in control. Something about this was different.</p><p> </p><p>“I sense that.” Lou sympathized.</p><p> </p><p>“At the bar, I seemed confident but that was more just me, soaking wet and cold and trying to be dramatic.”</p><p> </p><p>Lou let out a genuine laugh. “You’re adorable, Debbie.”</p><p> </p><p>Debbie snapped, standing up and putting the vodka bottle on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Lou.” She tossed the name back. “I am not <em>adorable</em>. I am hot. Sexy. R-rated sexy. Because I know what happens in the PG-13 version of tonight. I get really drunk. I pass out. You cover me with a blanket and kiss my forehead and then…nothing happens. But that’s not why I’m here. I’m here to bang the hot woman from the bar who had the nerve…the audacity…to hit on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate to tell you, but I don’t think people say ‘bang’ anymore.” Lou mused, putting her drink on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I do,” Debbie tried. “We’re going to bang. Right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Lou laughed and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Take off your shirt.” Debbie demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lou laughed, looking down at her blazer.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to stop thinking. Take off your shirt.”</p><p> </p><p>Lou’s mouth gaped, but she was never one to back down from a challenge. She shrugged and slid the jet-black blazer down her arms and threw it on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Your shirt.” Debbie repeated, staring at Lou.</p><p> </p><p>Lou smirked, enjoying Debbie’s gaze on her far more than she should’ve as she slowly started unbuttoning the buttons of her leopard vest before sliding it down her arms and throwing it on top of the blazer.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie stood staring at Lou’s lacy plum-colored bra, her mouth opening and closing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck.” Debbie cursed.</p><p> </p><p>“Now take off yours.” Lou laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no. not with all that—seriously, are you photoshopped?” Debbie gasped, motioning between Lou’s cleavage and her abs. She poked at Lou’s abs, before softly brushing against the lace of her bra.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on.” Lou huffed, but she was grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“So, do you prefer to do it here,” Debbie gestured to the couch. “Or in the bedroom?”</p><p> </p><p>Lou was smitten.</p><p> </p><p>“The bedroom is preferable…for now.” Lou laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go there.” Debbie huffed, peeling the soaked trench coat off of her arms and throwing it to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Debbie was laying on her back, still in her dress, her heels abandoned on Lou’s bedroom floor. Lou caught herself stealing glances of Debbie as Debbie stared at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t peg you for a pillow princess.” Lou offered, trying to mask the weird feelings tapping at her brain.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.” Debbie hissed, sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>Lou laughed, and sat down on the bed. “Ease up, love. I kid, I kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Debbie huffed and rolled her eyes, muttering to herself as Lou crawled up her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Debbie stammered, her eyes fluttering as she suddenly realized that Lou was on top of her, staring down at her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Lou whispered, tucking a wet strand of hair behind Debbie’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie nodded. Lou kept her hand on the lock of Debbie’s hair behind her ear, kissing her softly to test the waters, but Debbie pulled her closer, licking into Lou’s mouth with a moan that made Lou tingle.</p><p> </p><p>Lou took the hint and sucked on Debbie’s bottom lip, trying to elicit the delicious sound once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Off.” Debbie panted.</p><p>Lou scrambled to sit beside Debbie, suddenly confused.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie laughed and shook her head. “My dress.” She explained to a much relieved Lou.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie turned around onto her stomach so Lou could unzip the back before turning onto her back again to wiggle it down to her hips.</p><p> </p><p>Lou sucked in a dry breath as she took in the black on black lace underwear ensemble. Debbie nestled her head back into the pillows before pulling Lou back on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie chased Lou’s lips, grabbing at her shoulders and hair, squirming beneath her until suddenly there were tipsy giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“This,” Debbie gasped pulling back. “This pillow is amazing. Seriously, I mean it’s already forming perfectly to the shape of my head.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you like it.” Lou laughed, pulling Debbie closer again. Her lips were barely on Debbie’s again before—</p><p> </p><p>“What are they? From Brookstone or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Lou paused, a smile playing at her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord, they are. Aren’t they? I always wondered who the hell actually buys them and then, it’s the hot woman from the bar. Of course.” Debbie shook her head. “Sorry, we were—”</p><p> </p><p>Lou chuckled and leaned in to kiss her again, but Debbie pulled back once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a massage chair?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Lou lied.</p><p> </p><p>“You do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Debbie started cackling until Lou was laughing along with her, their chests vibrating against each other.</p><p> </p><p>“How much was it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Five grand.” Lou laughed, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie lets out a genuine giggle and her eyes crinkle at the corners.</p><p> </p><p>“Do me a solid,” Lou smiled. “Ask me a question about myself.”</p><p>“No, I don’t want to know anything about you.” Debbie lied.</p><p> </p><p>“Just one question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Debbie nodded. “but then we bang.”</p><p> </p><p>Lou waited for a beat of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your mother like?” Debbie whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Lou wasn’t expecting the question but she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Timid,” Lou offered at first thought. “Beautiful.” She added.</p><p> </p><p>“Mine too.” Debbie whispered. “She’s gone though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mine too.” Lou echoed, squeezing Debbie’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Your father?”</p><p> </p><p>“An asshole.” Lou laughed darkly. “Yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bigger asshole.” Debbie chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>The night continued like this. Sitting in bed drinking scotch and then sleepy time tea that Lou had to threaten Debbie not to tell anyone about. Kissing, touching, talking and more talking.</p><p> </p><p>But then it was Lou lightly snoring with Debbie curled up against her smiling. Debbie pulled the blanket up over Lou and kissed her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Lou had meant to make breakfast for them both, but when her alarm went off softly, she was stuck, staring at Debbie’s form, memorizing her features. So, they headed out for breakfast, both of them secretly hoping that even though the night hadn’t played out how either had expected, that this day would end the way it originally had been planned because now it meant even more.</p><p> </p><p>Lou could feel Debbie’s soft eyes, poking through her leopard coat to take peeks of Lou’s ink green velvet suit as Lou thought about both how tantalizingly hot and simply sweet it was to see Debbie in borrowed slacks and a button-down shirt from Lou with her own trench coat thrown over.</p><p> </p><p>“I know a place.” Debbie had smiled, tugging Lou by the hand with a whip of her ponytail.</p><p> </p><p>Lou took a sip of her black coffee and hummed at the taste, before putting it down and smiling at Debbie.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie probably would have smiled back, but she was staring intently at Lou’s pancakes.</p><p> </p><p>Lou laughed and slickly swapped their plates before transferring a piece of Debbie’s original order, French toast, on the plate of pancakes so Debbie could at least sample what she’d originally asked for.</p><p> </p><p>Debbie smiled up at Lou with grateful eyes before stabbing into a pancake and shoving it into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Lou laughed at Debbie’s full mouth that she was trying to speak through still.</p><p> </p><p>After Debbie had swallowed and taken a sip of water, she stared at Lou. “How do you afford all your bougie stuff?” she repeated, her voice now clear.</p><p> </p><p>Lou shrugged secretly wanting Debbie to figure her out.</p><p> </p><p>“The bar.” Debbie realized suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“What bar?” Lou asked innocently, slicing into Debbie’s French toast.</p><p> </p><p>“That bar. The bar we met in. You own it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” Lou winked taking a bite.</p><p> </p><p>“You own the bar. And then, what? Let me guess. You parade around the bar, looking like this hot piece, slipping wallets and cash out of pockets while you flirt with girls. Oh god, do you rob the women you fuck too?”</p><p> </p><p>Lou shook her head with a laugh. “Only men. And those who deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bet you water down your liquor too.” Debbie guessed.</p><p> </p><p>Lou pretended to gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“You and I, we run in more similar circles than you’d think.” Debbie whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Lawyer with something on the side?”</p><p> </p><p>“Accountant.” Debbie smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Lou snorted and took a bite of her food.</p><p> </p><p>“I passed all of my exams.” Debbie shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“You could take the bar exam without studying I’m sure, Frank Abagnale.”</p><p>“Solid reference,” Debbie hummed, eating another forkful. She mumbled something that was blocked my food once more.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Lou laughed. “I don’t speak Ukranian.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said, Mr. Abagnale is one of my influences.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a con man, then.” Lou concluded.</p><p> </p><p>“I prefer mastermind, actually.” Debbie smiled. “Run a job with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Debbie,” Lou sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Lou.” She smirked. “I’ve got this job in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you need to do it?” Lou rolled her eyes. “I mean you’ve got an accounting gig, it seems.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s what I’m actually good at.” Debbie shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Lou spoke, dragging out the word long enough for Debbie to lose herself in Lou’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what?” Debbie whispered, leaning in closer. “I have run this thing a thousand times in my head. And every time I got caught, I fixed it. Like clockwork. The only thing is, I need a partner. Someone who will be with me every step of the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, honey. Is this a proposal?” Lou fawned with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby,” Debbie paused, liking the pet name that danced from her tongue. “I don’t have a diamond yet. Come on, do you really want to spend the rest of your life watering down liquor and chasing wallets? Cause it’s really a waste.”</p><p> </p><p>Lou and Debbie shared a silent exchange of words with just their eyes for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Debbie smiled, moving her fork towards Lou. “Take a bite.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really irritating.” Lou pointed out, though they both heard the deeper tone of her voice that gave away her lust and intrigue.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll come to love it,” Debbie grinned. “It’s endearing.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s infuriating.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then shut me up.” Debbie teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Thought you’d never ask,” Lou whispered, pulling Debbie in by her collar for a deep kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoyed. Comments and kudos appreciated, as always (:</p><p>(The record playing is the same as the title song, snagged from the Ocean's 8 soundtrack because I had to have one or two of those in this collection. The Frank Abagnale reference is from Catch Me If You Can which, long story short, if you haven't seen it (you should) this man poses as an airline pilot and forges checks to pay himself and part of the hustle involves becoming a lawyer (spoiler*** they ask how he was able to con his way into the California bar exam and he admits he actually took the exam without studying...dangerous feat as California is the hardest bar exam! (that's just my new lawyer nerd Info for you all)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>